The objectives of the Enrichment Project at East Los Angeles college are to train minority students in biomedical research techniques; to give minority students meaningful research experience; to expose these minority students to career options in biomedical research; and to provide them with workshops and lectures by well established minority scientists who will also serve as role models. The following activities are designated to meet these objectives: l. During the academic year, 3-5 hrs. weekly in research laboratories on campus to learn lab techniques and to interact with the students in the traditional MBRS Program and 2. Attend weekly seminars given by well known scientists, minority scientists if available. 3. Pre-internship workshops. These intensive workshops are designed to prepare the enrichment students for the summer internship in research laboratories in the Southern California area. The workshops include a wide Variety of research techniques. 4. "Reverse" Seminars. The designated preceptors will give seminar at their sites so that students can visit their labs prior to the internship. 5. Summer Internship. Students are assigned to a preceptor for 8-10 weeks, learning and participating in research activity.